Behind Crimson Curtains
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius pays his favourite wolf a little visit in the middle of the night. What goes on behind crimson curtains I wonder? WARNING RLSB SLASH!I say warning, i could indeed be enticement, if you into that! one-shot.


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

A/N: Right this was just a little bit of smut I wrote when bored, Remus POV. (I do know that I am better with smut than dialogue scenes so this is) purely PWP, you have been warned!

* * *

It was dark and warm in the confines of my bed and I had just settled under the covers when I heard the soft padding of bare feet on the dormitory floorboards. The curtains surrounding my bed fluttered open and I feigned sleep, none the less he slipped into bed beside me in nothing but his boxers, bringing an arm around me to rest on my stomach.

"Moony" he whispered against the back of my neck, before kissing it lightly, "you awake?"

I stayed silent; I wanted to see how he was going to handle this. I felt hot breath on my neck as he sighed and then shifted closer to me and ever so slowly his fingers started tracing patterns on my naked stomach, moving lower and lower.

As his fingers drifted under the waistband of my pyjama bottoms I let out an involuntary shiver, his hand stilled and I felt him smile against my cheek before kissing it softly.

"Moony, wake up darling" He whispered as he kissed along my jaw line and then nipped my ear lobe. I let out a small moan and turned onto my back to face him

"Ah so you are awake" he chuckled, smiling mischievously. I snaked my arm around his neck and tangled my fingers in his thick silky hair, pulling his head down and pressing our lips together.

His hand, which was still rested just beneath my pyjama bottoms, continued its journey southwards and slipped into my boxers as well. His fingers closed around my shaft and I let out a gasped, as my lips opened his tongue found mine instantly.

His fingers stroked ever so slowly up my shaft, and then down again at a painfully tantalising rate. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue delved deeper. I felt his hardened flesh poking into my thigh, so I worked my free hand between us and cupped his erection, feeling the answering twitch in my own cock.

Gently squeezing him in my hand I thrust my hips upwards, hoping he would get the hint and go just a bit faster. When all of a sudden the warmth was gone, his hand was gone, his mouth was gone.

"Wha- P-Padfoot please" I whispered hoarsely as I sat up and saw him crouched at the end of the bed watching me, the smug grin on his face, his eyes alight with amusement. I let out a low growl and launched myself at him. His eyes widened and in his shock I managed to overthrow him, we went tumbling through the curtains and over the end of the bed.

He landed on his back in the middle of the dormitory, as I straddled him, one quick glance at their beds concluded that, peter was still snoring soundly and James' bed was empty, most likely off with Lily somewhere. So my attention was back to the semi-naked animagus pinned beneath me. My mouth came down on his neck, his body squirming as I kissed and sucked the tender skin.

I felt fingers running through my hair as he arched up, giving me better access. My lips trailing kisses down his lightly toned chest and abdomen, as I kissed the, now rather prominent, bulge in his boxers, hearing a resulting hiss of pleasure from above me.

Hands fisting tighter in my hair he thrust his hips upward, seeking the warmth of my mouth. So I moved away and stood up. He whimpered, not unlike I had done just minutes before, and looked up at me with lust filled pleading eyes. The sight was delectable; chest rising and falling in time with his rapid breath. Lips parted in hunger. Eyes heavy lidded from desire. Cock twitching under the fabric of his underwear, wet from my saliva.

I smiled down at him and held out a hand, hauling him off of the floor, I dragged him back into bed with me and cast a silencing charm, not that is was likely to be needed, we all knew that Peter slept like the dead.

Once James and Sirius literally heaved him out of bed and halfway across the dorm, still snoring. He only started to rouse when James got bored and decided to start jabbing him with his broom handle, all the while shouting obscenities, something along the lines of; the floor complaining about the strain it was put under.

But none the less the silencing charm was put in place. At this Sirius leapt on top of me, his tongue delving back into my mouth. The contrast of his hard body pressing me to the soft mattress was delicious as he moved over me, a light sheen of sweat forming between us, as we kissed fiercely, tongues battling for dominance, teeth nipping at kiss swollen lips.

We pull apart panting for air. I look into his deep eyes. Eyes, silver like the substance so lethal to me, yet I fear nothing of them. Those silver eyes glint in the sliver of moonlight that shimmers through the thin gap in the thick curtains.

Sirius wriggled down my body and proceeded to divest me of the pyjamas I was still wearing. Once naked I decided that he should be in a similar state. Slowly sliding his underwear over his erection, exposing the hard flesh, centimetre by centimetre, I was hardly able to control myself.

I flipped him over and pinned his hands above his head. Simultaneous groans filled the air as our slick hard cocks rubbed against one another. I ground down into him, holding his writhing form to the sheets until I could hear him quietly begging,

"Please… I need you Moony… I can't take it… fuck me… oh god….so good" Were the soft whimpers that escaped the raven haired boys' mouth. Without removing my restraining hand, I reached across and took out a bottle of lube from top draw of my night stand. Then I realised that I had to let him go in order to proceed, so I released and straddled him in order to spread a copious amount of lube over two of my fingers.

He wrapped a hand around his cock before I had even started, which was exactly why I was holding him back before, I wanted to do this slowly, to make him feel the best he could, and he was sitting there ruining it already. Well that just won't do.

I muttered a charm and as ropes sprang from the end of my wand and encircled his wrists, fastening them to the headboard, he let out a squeak of surprise and blinked rapidly at me in incomprehension. I smiled smugly as I let my wet fingers circle his tight entrance, his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation he was now familiar with.

"Oooh Moony, please… let me… I just want to…" I cut his pleas off, with my tongue dipping back into his mouth and swallowed a groan as I slid one finger into him. Gently probing his opening I circled my finger, stretching him. Once he was trying to push back onto my finger I slid the other finger in, giving him a minute to adjust to the new intrusion before moving again, scissoring my fingers making sure he was comfortable. Watching him avidly in case of any discomfort I may be causing.

His breath was becoming more and more ragged with each thrust of my fingers. Leaning down I licked the head of his weeping cock, suckling at the warm hard flesh, the answering deep moan made my own cock jump in anticipation.

I stopped my ministrations and before the inevitable whimper escaped my lovers lips I brushed the head of my cock over his opening causing his back to arch in need of contact. He looked so beautiful, sweaty alabaster skin shimmering in the moon light, hard muscles rippling under said skin. His head was thrown back, exposing the sensitive neck that he loves me nibbling on, his cock hard and proud as he thrusts upwards searching for release.

I picked up the discarded bottle of lubricant and moaned quietly as the cool liquid slid over my throbbing member. Throwing the bottle somewhere behind me I rested my hands on his hips.

"Sirius, you are so beautiful" and before he had a chance to reply with the usual 'Not as beautiful as you, my love' I pushed into his tight passage and he let out a strangled moan. He pulled against the ropes and tried to move faster, so I slowed down, I just adore teasing him until he begs me.

Squirming and writhing beneath me, Sirius looked so delicious, I leaned down and started to lick his chest and circled a nipple with my tongue. The salty taste of sweat and the musky tang of boy-flesh sent me pumping harder into him.

He cried out and lifted his hips, meeting me thrust for thrust. The feeling of being buried to the hilt deep inside Sirius was indescribably intense. The sound of our pants and low moans of pleasure, coupled with the light slap of skin on skin as we moved against each other was a symphony I would never tire of hearing.

"Touch me moony" Sirius pleaded, I obliged by taking his cock in my hand, I could feel him literally pulsing with eagerness. I stroked him hard and fast in perfect rhythm to my penetration.

I was so close now, and told him as much, his only reply was to whimper and pull on his bindings; I recited the spell to undo them. As his arms were freed, his hands caressed down my body and cupped my arse squeezing lightly, then pushing me deeper into him. We both cried out at the sensation, and before I knew it his cock was covering my hand and our stomachs in his seed, his tight passage clenched hard and I spilled myself inside of him, my vision clouded as his name tumbled from my lips, and then, pure bliss.

When I felt like I could open my heavy eyelids I found myself sprawled over Sirius, our breathing slowly returning to normal as I pulled out of him and peeled our sticky bodies apart. Collapsing next to him, I kissed his shoulder and then his neck before his lips found mine and we kissed, slow and sloppy and satiated. I could tell the satisfied grin plastered on his face was mirrored on mine, as I turned onto my side and snuggled into his hard body.

I heard the familiar swish and click, followed by the creak of a floorboard, signalling James's return. Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around me, I was glad he hadn't come in a minute earlier, for one thing it would have ruined the mood and another I doubt he would be able to look at us straight for a week. Knowing we were together was one thing, but seeing, I'm not sure he wouldn't be as accepting of.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was ok? I just can't get enought of the pups! Reviews are always lovely!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
